Transmission devices, in particular for hand-held power tools, comprising a sliding member clutch having at least three sliding members disposed about an axis of rotation and at least three spring elements which are provided to exert on the sliding members at least one force component directed radially outwards with respect to the axis of rotation, are known in the art.